Kingdom Hearts Song Parodies!
by KingdomHearts108
Summary: A bunch of KH song paradies...The title tells all!
1. Riku went down to Georgia

Riku went down to Georgia  
  
Riku went down to Georgia  
  
He was looking for Kairi to marry  
  
He was in a bind cause he was way behind  
  
And he would never succeed.  
  
When he came across this young man  
  
Fighting with a key  
  
And the Riku jumped up on a hickory stump  
  
And said, "Boy" let me tell you what  
  
I guess you didn't know it  
  
But I'm a "Key bearer" too  
  
And if you'd care to take a dare  
  
I'll make a bet with you  
  
Now you played fought a very good fight  
  
But give the Riku his due  
  
I bet a heart of gold against your soul  
  
Cause I think I'm better than you  
  
The boy said "My name's Sora  
  
And it might be a sin  
  
But I'll take you bet, your gonna regret  
  
Cause I'm the best that's ever been"  
  
Sora rosin up your key  
  
And fight your key hard  
  
Cause hell's broke loose in Wonderland  
  
And the Riku deals the cards  
  
And if you win  
  
You get this shiny heart made of gold  
  
But if you lose, the Riku gets your soul  
  
The Riku opened up his case  
  
And he said "I'll start this show"  
  
And fire flew from his "keyblade"  
  
As he rosined up his key  
  
And he pulled the key across the wall  
  
And it made a evil hiss  
  
Then a band of heartless joined in  
  
And it sounded something like this  
  
When Riku finished, Sora said  
  
Well you're, pretty good old son  
  
But sit down in that chair right there  
  
And let me show you how it's done  
  
Fire on the mountain, run boys run  
  
The Riku 's in the house of the rising sun  
  
Leon does that heartless bite? no child no  
  
The Riku bowed his head  
  
Because he knew that he'd been beat  
  
And he laid that golden heart  
  
On the ground at Sora's big feet  
  
Sora said " Riku just come on back  
  
If you ever want to try again  
  
I done told you once, you son of bitch  
  
I'm the best that's ever been" he played 


	2. Jingle Bells, KH Style

Kingdom Hearts (jingle bells) Dashing through the worlds  
  
On a one-winged gummy ship  
  
Over the towns we go  
  
Laughing all the way; (hahaha)  
  
Bells on Donald ring,  
  
making heartless come,  
  
What fun it is to ride and sing  
  
With Sora, Donald and Goofy tonight  
  
Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts  
  
KH all the way!  
  
O what fun it is to play  
  
In a gummy ship tonight 


	3. If your happy and you know it Slash your...

If ur happy and u kno it slash ur key (if ur happy and u know it)  
  
If you're happy and you know it, slash your key (slash slash)  
  
If you're happy and you know it, slash your key (slash slash)  
  
If you're happy and you know it, then your face will surely show it  
  
If you're happy and you know it, slash your key (slash slash)  
  
If you're happy and you know it, cure your self (HEAL!)  
  
If you're happy and you know it, cure your self (HEAL!)  
  
If you're happy and you know it, then your health will surely show it  
  
If you're happy and you know it, cure your self (Cure!!)  
  
If you're happy and you know it, shout "That's the power of the keyblade!" (key-blade!!)  
  
If you're happy and you know it, shout "That's the power of the keyblade!" (key-blade!!)  
  
If you're happy and you know it, then your face will surely show it  
  
If you're happy and you know it, shout "That's the power of the keyblade!" (key-blade!!)  
  
If you're happy and you know it, do all three (slash slash, heal cure, key- blade!!)  
  
If you're happy and you know it, do all three (slash slash, heal cure, key- blade!!)  
  
If you're happy and you know it, then your face will surely show it  
  
If you're happy and you know it, do all three (slash slash, heal cure, key- blade!!) 


	4. Ode to Shrimp: By Ansem

Ode to Shrimp by Ansem Imagine me and you, I do  
  
I think about you day and night, it's only right  
  
To think about the shrimp you love and hold it tight  
  
So happy together  
  
If I should eat you up, invest a dime  
  
And you say you belong to me and ease my mind  
  
Imagine how the world could be, so very fine  
  
So happy together  
  
I can't see me lovin' nobody but Shrimp  
  
For all my life  
  
When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue  
  
For all my life  
  
Me and Shrimp and shrimp and me  
  
No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be  
  
The only one for me is shrimp, and shrimp for me  
  
So happy together  
  
I can't see me lovin' nobody but shrimp  
  
For all my life  
  
When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue  
  
For all my life  
  
Me and shrimp and shrimp and me  
  
No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be  
  
The only one for me is shrimp, and shrimp for me  
  
So happy together  
  
Ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba  
  
Ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba  
  
Me and shrimp and shrimp and me  
  
No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be  
  
The only one for me is shrimp, and shrimp for me  
  
So happy together  
  
So happy together  
  
How is the weather  
  
So happy together  
  
We're happy together  
  
So happy together  
  
Happy together  
  
So happy together  
  
So happy together (ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba) 


	5. Back to school for Sora!

Back 2 school, soras goin back to school  
  
Back to school, Back to school Sora's going back to school We've got all the stuff he needs! Like potions and antidotes Even Ansem's coat! Soras going back to SCHOOL!!!!! 


	6. I just cant wait, to be a keyblade maste...

I just cant wait, to be a keyblade master: By sora Way beyond the gummy ship  
  
A little down the line  
  
The jungle and the towns and castles  
  
Are scheduled to be mine I'm gonna be the ruler  
  
Of all the keyholes around From the grandest of the mountains  
  
To the humble common ground  
  
My reign will be a super-awesome thing  
  
Oh, I just can't wait to be a keyblade master I'm gonna get the Kingdom key  
  
So enemies beware  
  
I only need a little time  
  
Perhaps my spiky hair I'm gonna be the mane event  
  
Like no master was before  
  
I'm brushing up on looking down  
  
I'm working on my CURE  
  
The fauna and the flora gonna swing  
  
Oh, I just can't wait to be a keyblade master No one say do this  
  
No one say be there  
  
No one say stop that  
  
No one say see here  
  
Free to run around all day  
  
I'll be free to do it my way No one say do this  
  
No one say be there  
  
No one say stop that  
  
No one say see here  
  
Free to run around all day  
  
I'll be free to do it my way The time has come  
  
As someone said  
  
To talk of many things  
  
This may be true  
  
But I would rather stick to talking about keys Oh, I just can't wait to be a keyblade master!! 


	7. I want Kairi: By Sora!

I want Kairi: By sora I know a girl who's tough but sweet  
  
She's so fine she can't be beat  
  
She's got everything that I desire  
  
She sets the Destiny Islands sun on fire I want Kairi  
  
I want Kairi  
  
I want Kairi  
  
I want Kairi Go to see her when the sun goes down  
  
Ain't no finer girl on the island  
  
You're my girl, what the doctor ordered  
  
So sweet, you make my mouth water I want Kairi  
  
I want Kairi  
  
I want Kairi  
  
I want Kairi Kairi on the beach there's nothing better  
  
but Kairi has never worn a sweater  
  
Someday soon I'll make you mine  
  
Then I'll have Kairi all the time I want Kairi  
  
I want Kairi  
  
I want Kairi  
  
I want Kairi Kairi in the morning time  
  
Kairi in the hot sunshine  
  
Kairi baby can't you see  
  
All I want is you, Kairi 


	8. Without you, there'd be no me, By Sora!

Without you there'd be no me: By...Sora I've been around on this journey  
  
And I'm learnin' as the worlds keep comin'  
  
You got a face to fight just to live the dream  
  
Who could have believed  
  
That what I've acheived  
  
Tourin' the worlds and all those fun memories  
  
Who would have ever guessed it  
  
Would be like that  
  
(Come on) But through it all  
  
Who's been there for me  
  
To care with me  
  
Even shed a tear for me  
  
You're the one who's kept it real  
  
So in return this is how I feel  
  
(Come on) Looking back where I came from?  
  
And I had to tell you in this song  
  
Without you  
  
Where would I be?  
  
(Come on, hear me out now) No matter where this  
  
Road may lead me  
  
Hometown boy  
  
Or a face on TV  
  
It's plain to see  
  
That without you  
  
There'd be no me  
  
(No me, come on) It's a dream that  
  
I've come so far  
  
The ups and downs were there  
  
But I worked so hard  
  
Many people know the life I live  
  
Always on the road  
  
Always fightin the foes Gettin' down with heartless  
  
In the 3rd district  
  
I can face the day  
  
Cuz the love you give  
  
Through it all  
  
When the day is done  
  
And the nights begun  
  
You're still my number one You're the one who's kept it real  
  
So in return this is how I feel  
  
(Come on) Looking back where I came from?  
  
And I had to tell you in this song  
  
Without you  
  
Where would I be?  
  
(Come on, hear me out now) No matter where this  
  
Road may lead me  
  
Hometown boy  
  
Or a face on TV  
  
It's plain to see  
  
That without you  
  
There'd be no me  
  
(No me, come on) One shout to my family  
  
Cuz when things get hard  
  
They understand me Two shouts to my friends at home  
  
Although I'm not there  
  
You know you're not alone Three shouts to my game  
  
Cuz without them I would not be able  
  
To make the fourth shoutout  
  
The ones I think about  
  
The masterpeice to the masterplan  
  
That's you the fans Looking back where I came from?  
  
And I had to tell you in this song  
  
Without you  
  
Where would I be?  
  
(Come on, hear me out now) No matter where this  
  
Road lead me  
  
Hometown boy  
  
Or a face on TV  
  
It's plain to see  
  
That without you  
  
There'd be no me Looking back Looking back where I came from?  
  
And I had to tell you in this song  
  
Without you  
  
Where would I be  
  
Where would I be today No matter where the  
  
Strong may lead me  
  
Hometown boy  
  
Or a face on TV  
  
It's plain to see  
  
Plain to see  
  
That without you  
  
There'd be no me Be no me 


	9. She wants me: Riku and Sora

"She Wants Me"  
  
(feat. Riku )  
  
[Riku:]  
  
Attention Ladies and Gentlemen...  
  
School's in!  
  
[Sora:]  
  
Man, shut up  
  
[Riku:]  
  
Time to teach you a little somethin' Sora  
  
[Sora:]  
  
Haha! Ya right!  
  
[Riku:]  
  
What? What's this you say?  
  
[Sora:]  
  
Just back off dawg. She wants me  
  
[Riku:]  
  
Are You talkin' junk?  
  
[Sora:]  
  
Haha! Dude you can't have her...C'mon  
  
[Riku:]  
  
Check it out  
  
Saw you when you were trying to kick it to her  
  
Got a little kiss and you were  
  
Tellin everybody that she was into you  
  
Don't tell me you think you got her  
  
It's all become a little hotter  
  
She's been going with me, I guess you never knew  
  
Don't get hung up about it  
  
It's not you that she needs...  
  
No...  
  
[Chorus:]  
  
I'm the one, she told me so  
  
I don't want to be the one to tell you  
  
It's not you she wants to see, it's me  
  
So give it up, turn her loose  
  
You knew you were never meant to be  
  
You're too blind to see  
  
You gotta let it be, she wants me, me  
  
She wants me, me  
  
[Sora:]  
  
Alright, I'm gonna break it down  
  
She's got you kind of mixed up and twisted  
  
You had a good shot and missed it  
  
Sorry Riku, I guess you're getting too confused  
  
She told me I'm the one she runs to  
  
Whenever she wants some fun, dude.  
  
You better get your facts straight  
  
I'm telling you the truth  
  
You're too hung up about it  
  
And you don't really know what she needs  
  
Oh!  
  
[Chorus:]  
  
[Riku:]  
  
Hahaha. Yeah right  
  
[Sora:]  
  
Yo, she wants me...  
  
[Riku:]  
  
Heh, Whatever, yo  
  
She wants me...  
  
[Sora:]  
  
No way  
  
I'm gonna tell ya somethin, yo  
  
She wants me....  
  
[Chorus:]  
  
I'm the one she told me so  
  
I don't want to be the one to tell you  
  
It's not you she wants to see, it's me  
  
So give it up, turn her loose  
  
You knew you were never meant to be  
  
You're too blind to see  
  
You gotta let it be, she wants me, me  
  
She wants me , me  
  
Give it up, she wants me, me  
  
Ooh yeah, she wants me, me  
  
She wants me .... 


	10. Bye Bye Bye

Hey, Hey)  
  
Bye, Bye, Bye  
  
Bye, Bye...  
  
Bye, Bye...  
  
Oh, Oh..  
  
I'm doin' this tonight  
  
You're probably gonna lose the fight  
  
I know this is gonna be right  
  
Hey Sephiroth come on,  
  
I've lost to you endlessly,  
  
When you beating me.  
  
So now it's time to win and win it alone  
  
I know that I can't take no more  
  
It ain't no lie  
  
I wanna see you out this stadium  
  
Sephiroth, bye, bye, bye...  
  
Bye Bye  
  
Don't wanna be a make a fool of you  
  
Just another player in your game for two  
  
You may hate me but it ain't no lie,  
  
Sephiroth, bye, bye, bye...  
  
Bye Bye  
  
Don't really wanna make it tough,  
  
I just wanna tell you that I had enough.  
  
It might sound crazy,  
  
But it ain't no lie,  
  
Sephiroth, bye, bye, bye  
  
(Oh, Oh)  
  
Just hit me with the truth,  
  
Now, Sephiroth you're more than welcome to.  
  
So give me one good reason,  
  
Sephiroth come on  
  
I lived for you to lose to me!  
  
And now I really come to see,  
  
That life would be much better once you're gone.  
  
I know that I can't take no more  
  
It ain't no lie,  
  
I wanna see you out that stadium  
  
So, bye, bye, bye...  
  
Bye Bye  
  
Don't wanna be a fool for you  
  
Just another player in your game for two  
  
You may hate me but it ain't no lie,  
  
Sephiroth Bye, bye, bye...  
  
Bye Bye  
  
Don't really wanna make it tough,  
  
I just wanna tell you that I had enough (ooh ooh)  
  
It might sound crazy,  
  
But it ain't no lie,  
  
Sephiroth, bye, bye, bye  
  
I'm giving up I know for sure  
  
I don't wanna be the reason for your #1 no more  
  
Bye Bye  
  
I'm checkin' out  
  
I'm signin' off  
  
Don't wanna be the loser and I've had enough  
  
Don't wanna be your fool  
  
In this game for two  
  
So I'm leavin' you behind  
  
Bye, bye, bye...  
  
I don't wanna make it tough (wanna make it tough)  
  
But I had enough  
  
And it ain't no lie (Bye, bye baby...)  
  
Bye, Bye  
  
Don't wanna be a fool for you  
  
Just another player in your game for two (I don't wanna be your fool)  
  
But it ain't no lie  
  
Sephiroth bye, bye, bye...  
  
Don't really wanna make it tough (don't really wanna make it tough),  
  
I just wanna tell you that I had enough (that I had enough).  
  
Might sound crazy,  
  
But it ain't no lie,  
  
Bye, bye, bye  
  
-Dedicated to Sephiroth By Sora  
  
(Originally Written by Nsync, Bye Bye Bye) 


	11. Author Note! Read plz

Author Note:  
  
Sorry I haven't put this at all before. But I do not own anything!! None of the songs, or none of the characters. The plot goes to my friend Emerald and I. Thanks!! Hope you like our parodies so far!! 


End file.
